


jealousy

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2, F/M, Mia x Sam Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mia was watching alex interacting with a girl from afar, but she wasn't the only one who became jealous after that.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hello ! First I want to thank you for your wonderful writing ! Could you please write one where Mia is getting jealous of Alex and realize that she likes him ;

alex was talking to a girl from the batch below him, right across mia's locker, where she had a good view of the both of them. from the looks of it, they were having a pretty pleasant conversation, which alex smiling constantly throughout the exchange, and laughing almost every 5 seconds.

mia's gaze was focused on the girl next. she was a tall, gorgeous brunette with the most perfect complexion she's ever seen. her long, lean legs swayed casually from side to side, as she talked. her fingers twirled a strand of hair. she was the epitome of perfection.

from their body language, mia could tell that they were old friends, that they were comfortable with one another. she felt herself tense up unwillingly when she saw the girl grab onto alex's hand. for some reason, she looked excited, while alex's eyes were suddenly fixed to the floor, but a shy smile was playing on his face.

mia didn't like the feeling that seemed to spread throughout her body. it made her temperature soar up, and she could've sworn she felt drops of sweat forming somewhere on her face.

God, why couldn't she have _not_ liked him? even if she still denied its verbally, she knew how she truly felt. everything would've been much simpler, and she wouldn't have been caught in this stupid situation of conflict and the case of the green-eyed monster.

in the meantime, samuel had snuck up on her. "what are we looking at?" he asked, although he damn straight knew what it was that mia seemed to fixated on.

speaking of, the blonde jumped from surprise, and whacked the boy on the shoulder. sam hissed, while she started scolding him. "you don't just _do_ that to people, samuel!"

the boy's eyebrow raised. "samuel?" he repeated, and the stinging pain suddenly disappeared. "wow, you're really pissed. and i know why!" he sang.

mia rolled her eyes a little too frantically. "i am _not_ pissed, so there's also definitely no reasons why. plus, why would you know why?" she asked casually. she tried to keep her attention on sam, but her eyes kept fighting to go back onto alex and that girl.

sam smirked. "because it's obvious, genius. your face is giving everything away." he said, and without warning, flicked his finger against her cheek. "ow! you fucking prick-"

"do you want to know that girl's name, or what?" sam interrupted, in order to distract her from killing him.

mia stopped, and her eyes had betrayed her, because at the mention of the girl, her gaze was right back at her and alex. "n-no," she said lamely, "why would i want to-"

"her name's anna. she and alex go way back."

just like she had suspected. alex and this chick have known each other for years.

the what was left of colour on mia's face had drained away. "she's pretty." she muttered, trying to sound as unbothered as she could. sam grinned. "yeah, hot as fuck." he admitted, but when he took another look on mia's face, his grin faded. did mia actually think alex would go for anna?

"dude." sam lightly punched his friend's shoulder. "don't overthink it. alex and anna would never date. they're like...." he thought about a comparison, before finding one, and smirking as he said it. "you and me!"

mia's eyes were back on sam, and they weren't amused. "you and me." she repeated, in doubt. sam nodded. "well, obviously not as awesome and you and me, but basically like us." he then put his arm around her. "unless, y'know, you realised that you actually have feelings for me, rather than alex..."

"oh my god!" mia tried to get out of sam's grip. "most definitely not! and i don't like him either! god, what is with your bigass egos?"

sam faked a gasp, and leaned against mia's back, his grip still firm. "oh my _god_ , mia!" he screamed, "you totally like me! oh my, everything makes sense now!"

because he was screaming, he basically brought all of the people in the hallway's attention to them. mia hadn't really noticed, because her main focus was on getting her friend off of her. "oh my god, shut it, sam!" she hissed, "and get off me you loon!"

"sammia! it's happening, people!"

"most definitely not! a black eye is what's gonna happen to you!"

and while the duo argued, they hadn't realised that out of all the people who were watching them, alex was one of them.

it was safe to say that he was most definitely watching in envy.


End file.
